


Expiación

by Asmodeus1987



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Future Fic, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MI PRIMER RICKYL OH DIOS, Near Death Experiences, Retrospective
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atrapado junto con Rick, en los que podrían ser sus últimos momentos de vida, Daryl reflexiona. [Dedicado a PaulaLunatica en FF.NET]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaLunatica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PaulaLunatica).



> Spoilers: Podría ser considerado Future-fic. Vagamente, podría estar basado en la tercera temporada. O hasta en la quinta, si vas así de avanzado (a).
> 
> Dedicatoria: No es porno, pero este fic es completamente tuyo, PaulaLunatica. ;)

 

Ser idealista era el error favorito de Daryl.

Seguir fielmente a su hermano la mayoría de su vida había sido un acto de fe ciega, un vicio de idealismo puro. Por tantos años, Daryl no había sido nada más que una sombra, contento con ser invisible y menospreciado. Había estado conforme así.

Perder a Merle, había cambiado las reglas del juego.

Seguir a Rick Grimes había sido fácil, algo natural. Tan innato como seguir a Merle, sin embargo, con el Sheriff, no había sombra con la cual cubrirse. Seguir a Rick le había enseñado a levantar la frente, a sobrepasar los límites de su propia personalidad. Seguir a Rick había sido algo fluido, tan subliminal, que dentro de poco, en lugar de seguir, Daryl se había encontrado a la par con el otro hombre, caminando hombro a hombro, como  _iguales_.

Ser idealista siempre había sido su debilidad.

Pero, Daryl estaba consciente, que al tener sus expectativas de su líder más que cumplidas, estaba ahora completamente arruinado…

Rick se había convertido en la culminación de sus anhelos más enterrados en su carne. En sus huesos. En su pecho, donde una corona de púas palpitaba como corazón. Rick había sido aquella fantasía del héroe que Daryl no sabía que había añorado conocer, hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Ahora, el superhéroe había llegado a la gloria, y a pesar de haber presenciado a Grimes sangrar con la agonía de sus pérdidas personales, aquella vulnerabilidad había atraído a Daryl aún más. Desde el comienzo de todo.

Peor aún, lo incitaba a querer ayudarlo. A ser su cómplice, su soporte y piedra.

"S _oy un monstruo_." Los ojos de Rick le reclamaron—durante otra misión fallida y a minutos de ambos ser la cena de una manada de caminantes—sangre ajena escurriendo por sus palmas, el anillo de matrimonio siempre presente con la tortura de los fantasmas del pasado. Se encontraban atrapados en las ruinas de un supermercado, sin municiones, ni escapatoria. " _Esto es lo que soy_."

Ciertamente, Daryl había visto los horrores de los que Rick era capaz. Con sus propios ojos, había visto el héroe perderse en su propia oscuridad.

No obstante…

Daryl tomó aquellas manos temblorosas en sus palmas, compartiendo el peso.

Siempre había sido el hermano más suave, según Merle. El más dulce. El más débil. Podría ser, que todo este tiempo, había tenido la razón.

Héroe, Ángel Caído, Monstruo—A la mierda con las etiquetas, en lo que fuera que Rick se transformara con el progreso de sus batallas perdidas—Daryl quería  _todo_  de él. Aceptaba todo. Y aceptaría lo que estaba por venir.

Todo de Rick-endemoniado-Grimes.

Y si esta noche era el final, Daryl quería dejar en claro su discordia.

Juntó los puños de Rick entre los suyos. Los llevó con reverencia a sus labios. Más que un beso, fue una caricia de expiación. Un perdón que tal vez Rick necesitaba. No era el estilo de Daryl el de utilizar palabras. Tampoco de Rick. Fue suficiente el engrandecimiento de aquellas irises cerúleas, para saber que su mensaje había sido percibido. Daryl se preguntó si su alma había migrado a su propia mirada, puesto que así se percibió. Toda su devoción hirvió en su rostro. Libre, desnuda, a la merced de su hermano de guerra.

Intentó guardar para su memoria la textura de aquellos rizos grisáceos, las líneas de expresión incrustadas en las orillas de los ojos de Rick. Intentó guardar para sí la imagen de aquel fuego que todavía permanecía vivo en Grimes, en caso de que…

…Tan voraz como lo era para matar, Daryl descubrió que así también, Rick lo era para besar.

Un llanto ahogado se perdió entre los dos, la esencia de putrefacción, entrañas y sangre, rodeándolos. El escenario fue tan crudo como el de un nacimiento.

E igual de doloroso. Inevitablemente, inyectado con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

El sonido de los refuerzos llegando a su rescate, fue lo que los separó, saliva compartida tintada de carmín. La sonrisa de Rick fue sorpresiva. Maniaca y electrizante. Pero aún más, fue la danza de las yemas del hombre sobre sus mejillas, enmarcado el rostro de Daryl como si fuera algo delicado. Ternura nunca había sido bien recibida por Daryl. Sin embargo, por Rick, las excepciones eran cosa cotidiana.

"Ni creas que hemos terminado, Dixon."

Idiota. Como si no hubiera sido Daryl el que había tenido las agallas de actuar antes de convertirse en Dog Chow de zombi. La poderosa promesa fue la gasolina que Daryl necesitó para ponerse de pie, sus labios todavía ardiendo con los fugaces mordiscos de Rick. Sonreír dolió. Jaló a Rick lejos del suelo, y por un momento, sus frentes se presionaron en apoyo mudo. Las caderas de Rick eran las manijas perfectas para sus manos. Averiguarlo, fue una patada en el estómago. Ahora que tenía permiso, tocar a Rick sería un ejercicio tan vital como respirar. No serían capaces de esconder esto. Daryl no podría controlarse.

Los alaridos de sus nombres viniendo de la voz de Glenn los apresuró a abandonar el santuario—casi tumba—y no hubo tiempo para descubrir si las piernas de Rick serían tan agiles para rodear su cintura, como lo eran para correr por su vida. Después.

Después habría tiempo.

Daryl tenía más ideas, fantasías, ensueños, que Rick tenía que encarnar en realidad. Daryl dudaba que fuera a ser decepcionado.

Con Rick, la realidad siempre terminaba derrotando la ficción.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Planeo seguirle con porno XD. Cuando la vida real dejé de enfadar.


End file.
